Joint Investigations
by Danica V
Summary: Sequel to my people are norwegian. The Oslo Killer is no longer a threat, but other issues will arise that could ultimately destroy the lives of Greg and Siv Sanders
1. Chapter 1: Team Sanders

My foot hit the petal of the Denali, and I could feel the wind from the open window hitting my bare arm. It was far too early to be already back on call, but the man in the passenger seat and I where the only nightshift investigators able to help the dayshift. I was curious as of why Brass had called us two in, but assumed that he did so within reason. I had gotten used to no sleep, and constantly being called in as soon as I was off clock. It was the price to pay of working in a city that never slept and where the crime was much too high. Despite these down sides, we would never transfer for the stress kept us levelheaded and we got more frustrated when we have to sit and wait for cases to break. I parked the car in the street where I could clearly see a crowd of people blocking my view of the crime scene.

Greg hopped out of the passenger sit, while I turned off the ignition and grabbed my id. He grabbed my hand, guiding me to follow him through the crowd and then we separately produced our crime lab Ids to be let through. We both held separate kits in our arms while walking to the front of the house we were spotted Brass. There was a dayshift csi looking with wide eyes, being comforted by her partner.

"Brass, what's going on?" Greg asked.

"Yeah, what do you need nightshift for?" I asked.

"Suicide of two is a bloody mess, rookie can't handle it."

I began to survey the mess that was the living room, it looked like a domestic dispute, by the way furniture had been thrown about and pieces of a shattered vase was on the floor. "Is there any forced entry?" I asked.

Brass shook his head. "No forced entry, but we haven't ruled out homicide either."

"Hitler." I stated.

An unfamiliar voice spoke up. "What do you mean?"

I looked at the dayshift investigator who had spoken up. "Who are you?"

"CSI Smith, this is my partner Adams, this is her first scene." He told me.

Greg and I both nodded, remembering our first time seeing a dead body. Brass cut in, "These two are CSIs Sanders."

Smith furrowed his brow. "Oh, you're Team Sanders, we've heard about you two. You're siblings right?"

Greg laughed, as he began to note what he saw in our prelim. "I'm Greg Sanders, and this is my wife Siv."

Brass had a smirk across his face, but I just began to take photos of what I knew would be important. "Abusive husband, they get into a fight, he kills her and then realizing what he's done pretends to make it a suicide."

Smith nodded. "That was my guess, but it doesn't explain why he's dead as well. Excuse me; I have to go check on Adams to make sure she can do this. Thanks for coming out and helping."

Smith left with his estranged partner outside the house. I just nodded, and made my way into the bedroom where the bodies lay. There was one gun in the husband's hand but pointed to his head, and the wife was already dead in the bed with her wrists slit and a gunshot to her chest. I could feel Greg's breath on my neck, as I took photographs and he jot down notes.

"What possesses a man to kill his wife, make it look like a suicide and then kill himself?" Greg asked.

I shook my head. "Crime of passion, and maybe when he saw what he had done he couldn't bare with his deeds so it was better that he died with her."

"The cuts look post-mortem and horizontal slits don't lose as much blood as vertical cuts do. Hey Brass, is the coroner here yet?"

A man that we didn't recognize came to survey the bodies. "Shame about Miss. Adams. So I hear you two are the famous Sanders and Sanders team."

I smirked. "I didn't know we were famous."

Greg shrugged. "First time the lab has a married team I guess. So what's the pronounce on the wife?"

"Well the cause of death looks like the gunshot wound on both of them, she died before him about 4 hours ago, and he died perhaps two hours ago or less."

"Thanks doc, you can take them back to the lab." I told the coroner.

I bagged the gun, and turned to my husband. "Did you know we were the famous Sanders team?"

Greg smiled. "I had no idea. I guess that means we're just really good at what we do."


	2. Chapter 2: Court Case

I pulled my long blonde hair into a hair tie, so that it was out of my face and that I could appear professional. The water from the shower had switched off, alerting me that Greg was finished in the bathroom and getting dressed. I buttoned up the white blouse I had put on, and smoothed the wrinkles out of my pencil black skirt. From off the back of our bedroom door I had a matching black jacket hanging, and I took that off the door and pulled it on. I looked in the full-length mirror, making sure that I was presentable for the court date. I turned at the bedroom door opening, and smiled at my husband in a black suit and tie. It looked incredibly awkward on him, but in a cute way.

"I look like a dork." He stated.

I smiled at him, and flattened down his hair. "I told you that you didn't have to come with me today, you don't have to testify."

Greg shook his head, and took my hand in his. "I promised you I would, and I'll stand by you."

It was when he said things of that nature that made me appreciate all the love and support he sent my way. Marrying Greg Sanders had been the best decision of my life, and I was just happy to have him understand my stress filled lifestyle. We were both ready for the court case that would decide the fate of a killer that had targeted me, and I was ready to have it all over with. Greg drove, as my hands were beginning to shake from nervousness. He slid his right into my left, and only moved it to get out of the car. We were led into the courtroom to watch the judge begin the hearing. It was crucial for me to be there, for I was the only survivor but that would have to wait for after the evidence was presented.

First, to my surprise someone from Norway was the first to testify on the start of the cases, and how he and a young csi had worked the case together. I was that young csi, and the man on the stand was my supervisor Henrik. I had not seen him for many years, but I had called him a few times on advice, and it was a nice gesture that he was here to help my cause. To my displeasure Starr was also there, but he spoke highly of my work and blamed himself for carelessly endangered my well-being. I was a little shocked at his display of emotions, but it was increasing helping the case. I got the feeling that the jury was convinced of their verdict, but as it got to Sara Sidle's it became more evident that the man seated on the defense was their killer.

Greg squeezed my hand as my name was being called. He kissed me secretly on the cheek, as I rose to walk across the courtroom and onto the stand. The lawyer looked sharply at me, and began his questioning. "When were you first aware of this "Oslo Killer"?"

"I was a new investigator on the first murder, and I collected evidence and documented the scene alongside Henrik Slandviko of the Oslo Crime Lab." I answered.

"When was the first time you were taken as a victim?"

"I had made the transfer to New York to be a leading investigator, only to be bumped back into lab work, but when I was familiar with the profile of the killer Starr insisted that I play bait."

"What can you remember from that first kidnapping?"

"A white cloth, being drugged, and tied up for days. The killer never came into the contact with me, but had other men doing his dirty work and I remember I fought back and freed myself."

"Now, you were found by CSI Greg Sanders of Las Vegas the second time, is that correct?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"What is your relationship with Mr. Sanders? Then and now."

I looked to the judge. "I don't see the relevance."

"I don't see any harm in answering the question." She replied.

I sighed. "Greg Sanders at the time of my kidnapping was my boyfriend, and is further more currently my husband."

"And both of you were off the case when you noticed a pattern during a triple?"

"Yes, I knew that having been a victim would have caused questioning into evidence that I processed, and Greg decided to take precautions to be taken off the case as well."

"What do you remember about your second kidnapping?"

"I was set-up at a crime scene, again he had recruited others to do his bidding. Chloroform was used to sedate me, and I woke handcuffed to the bottom of the stairs in a basement of a house. He had come down and I fought to get away, which caused him to stab me and I was bleeding violently until I was found moments before I had lost too much blood."

"That is all Mrs. Sanders, you may step down."

I walked back over to my seat where Greg immediately wrapped his arms around me. I was comforted by his touch, while we waited for the jury to make its verdict. During the recess Greg and I headed back to the car, so that we could talk but that wasn't exactly what I wanted. I kissed him eagerly, willing him to do the same and we were beginning to lose track of time. Greg pushed me away, although he was grinning. "Whoa, Mrs. Sanders we can save that for later, right now we both have to get back into that courtroom."

When the court was back in session, a member of the jury handed a slip to the judge. She spoke, "By order of the court the jury find the defendant guilty of five accounts of murder, attempted murder and assault on a civil servant, and will be sentenced to life in Nevada State Correctional Facility."


	3. Chapter 3: Marriage

After gathering our conclusions of the homicide-suicide that Greg and I took over for day shift, we were prepared to go home. As soon as shift ended, we closed up the case files and clocked out. I really just wanted to get home so that I could fall asleep next my husband after having another case finally solved. I felt too tired to drive so I let Greg do so, and when he had parked our car into our driveway I was already nodding off. Like the gentleman that I knew him to be, Greg took it upon himself to carry me out of the car, into the house, upstairs and place me on our bed. I smiled at him, and kicked off my shoes. I beckoned for him to join me, and watched him strip down to just his boxers. He crawled into bed beside me and wrapped his arms around my waist. My hands traced the scars on his shoulder blade from his lab accident, a constant reminder of the harsh times that had come his way.

He kissed my neck suddenly evoking a giggle from out of my mouth, which I knew he just wanted to hear. My laughter persisted as he playfully nipped at my skin, his lips traveling up my neck to my ear and then across my jaw to capture my lips into a passion kiss. His tongue battled my own for dominance, until I finally let him take control. An almost inaudible moan purred from my lips as the sensation of his lips was again at the base of my neck. His breath tickled my ear, "Tell me that you love." I always did as he asked, for I knew that married life was good.

I had woken up to a smile on my face, but was immediately wiped away by a bile sensation in my throat. I rushed to the bathroom, letting the contents of my stomach spill out and I let out an exhausted moan. I stood to brush my teeth, ridding my breath of the awful taste and then returned to the bed where my husband laid. He stirred at the movement I had created, as on cue his eyes fluttered open to see me sitting up hugging my knees with the sheet drawn close about me.

"Baby? Did you get sick again?" He asked.

I nodded. "Greg, I don't think that this is just a virus, this is the third time this week and I feel fine now."

Greg sat up in bed with me, and wrapped an arm around me holding my body closer to his own. "Siv, whatever is going on with you, I promise that I will always be by your side."

"Catharine asked me if I was pregnant." I blurted out suddenly.

Greg furrowed his brows. "Why would she do that?"

"I got sick at work the other day, and I have been really tired lately."

"Do you think are you?"

I gave Greg a hopeless and confused look. "I have no idea what to think Greg."

"Hey, how about you go take a nice relaxing shower and I'll run to the pharmacy and get you a test so we can find out. Would that be good sweetie?"

I smiled at him. "Yeah, I'll go do that. I love you."

He smiled back at while beginning to get out of bed and dressed. I watched him mischievously. "You're looking pretty hot there Mr. Sanders."

He smirked. "Yeah well, this hot body is all for you."

I laughed and lay back on the bed. He bent over and kissed my forehead goodbye. When I heard the car pull out of the driveway I pulled myself out of the bed and headed to the shower. I thought long and hard on the situation, I wasn't exactly sure where I stood. I loved Greg and I would love to mother his children, but I feared that being pregnant know would ruin my career. But on the other hand I knew that the two of us could manage being parents together while see working as investigators, and I could see Greg being a good father to any offspring we brought into the world. All I had to do was wait and find out.

By the time I was dressed and out of the shower, Greg had returned home. He gave me the package, and I locked myself into the bathroom to complete the task within the instructions. I walked out and waited for the time to be up with Greg sitting on our bed. He held my hand tightly while we counted the minutes in silence. I could feel him holding back excitement on me, because he felt like I thought having a child was a bad thing. That wasn't the case, I just wasn't sure if I was ready yet, but if I was with child I knew that we could get through anything. I jumped up when it was time, and rushed to the bathroom to see my results. I checked the instructions and the stick to make sure that it all added up. I came out of the bathroom to see Greg standing there waiting for me, I was actually happy about my results.

"So do we have a little rocker living inside you?" he asked.

I laughed at his wording and held the stick out to him. "Yeah Greg, we've got one of those."

He hugged me tightly and had a goofy grin smeared across his face. "Oh Siv, we're going to be parents."

I smiled and kissed him, "I know baby, I know."

"Are you upset?"

I shook my head. "Scared, yes, but upset not in the least."

"I'm going to go call my parents."

I kissed him again, and placed his hands on my abdomen. "There's a little piece of you and me growing there, baby."

He smiled. "I can't believe we're going to have a baby!"

I smiled at him again. "Greg, calm down. I know. What are we going to do about work though?"

He wrapped his arms around me. "Let's wait a little while before telling any one."


	4. Chapter 4: Worry

I heard the click of the shutter go off as I documented the tire tread on the side of the road. I snapped each photo in chorological order, making sure to get the length of the impression. Once I had a full roll of film done with just the length of the impression, I began to take other photos just for better examination of the characteristics from the tire. Greg was over with Nick taking notes and photographing the body of the young girl that had been left out here in the desert. I hadn't gotten a good look at the damage, but was focusing on looking for any tire or footwear impression, as well as any trace along the way. I placed a ruler that had come from my kit next to the impression in the sand and photographed that as well, making note of everything I was doing. So far there were no signs of footprints anywhere, and I was coming to the conclusion that this was a body dump.

The impression was off to the side of the road, where I was predicting that the one side of the car had its wheels stuck in the shoulder, explaining the indentation into the sand. I took out a can of hairspray and sprayed over the impression. I then began to gather a mixture of dental stone into a zip lock bag, measuring out the correct amount of water and pouring it into the plastic bag. Once I had the two elements mixed together, I cut the corner of the bag and began to pour the contents into the impression to cast it. The tire impression was only about two feet long, and would be easy enough to carry back to the lab once it was cast. However, waiting for it to cast would keep the scene from being cleared.

I watched as David showed up to survey the body once Greg and Nick had completed their notes and photography and began to search for further evidence. Greg looked over at me, and signaled to Nick that he was going to see how I was doing. I looked up at him with a smile, but it slowly faded at his worried expression.

"Greg, I'm fine."

He sighed, and ran a hand through his now again short hair. "I know, it's just, I worry about you Siv."

I stood up. "I know, but I can handle myself. We're going to have to wait for this cast to be done. The scene won't be cleared til morning. What did you guys find?"

"Possible body dump, no signs of any struggle but it looks like blunt force trauma. We'll know more once Doc. Robbins has the autopsy done."

I nodded. "Stop looking at me like I'm not helpless Sanders."

"I'm sorry I just can't help it."

"I know, but just stop."

"It's already noon and we're just now getting home from work!" Greg exclaimed.

I smirked at his annoyance. "You should be used to it by now."

He sighed. "I know. Hey, so have you thought about what our baby's gonna look like."

I shook my head. "Not lately, why are you going to start trying to figure out what alleles they'll get?"

"No…"

"Boy or girl, they won't be blonde."

"Why not?"

"Because Greg, it was a recessive trait from my grandfather, somehow I got it when my brother and both my parents were brunettes."

I went over to the kitchen table and began to sift through the mail while Greg went up to get ready to sleep. I found an odd letter that had no return address, but knowing my own curiosity I began to open it. A typed letter was inside, so I couldn't tell whom it was from. My eyes slowly scanned the few words on the paper: _Stay away from him_.

I dismissed the letter, throwing it away, thinking it wasn't a big deal, and headed up to bed where Greg was already sleeping.


	5. Chapter 5:massacre

I shone my torch across the floor in the house at the puddles of blood spattered across the floor. This was just the prelim and I had only walked ten feet into the front room. Something horrible had happened here, and I wasn't sure I had seen so much blood before. Catharine was already further in the house, when I heard her whistle lowly.

"How many?" I called out.

"So far in this room three." Catharine yelled from the other room.

I began to jot down all my notes, and followed my coworker's voice. I gasped all the bodies in the bedroom, it was far too bloody, even for me. I usually could stomach any crime scene, but this one was a mess and violent that I was feeling queasy suddenly. I coughed in an attempt to calm myself, but decided to take a breath outside. "Catharine?"

Catharine looked over at me, "Siv, are you going to be okay?"

I nodded, and without thinking about it my hand went to my stomach. "I think I just need to get a breath of fresh air, I'll be back in a second." 

I walked out of the house, and for once there wasn't a white stick in-between my fingers. I realized that I hadn't smoked since I found out I was pregnant. I smiled to myself and then went back into the crime scene to process with Catharine. I noticed she gave me a suspicious look but I ignored it, so that I could get my work done. Any thoughts that didn't involve the crime scene flew out of my mind when I began to process the rest of the scene.

Once back at the crime scene, I took the blood samples and the hairs I had found in various places around the scene, particularly on the bodies, to Wendy so she could process them for me. Then I found Catharine in the break room to ask her what her opinion was, but found it odd the way she was cornering Greg with that same suspicious look she had given me earlier. Greg smiled at me, and nearly ran to door, only making me laugh at how ridiculous he could be. I kissed his cheek quickly, and then sat down at the table.

"I realized something today." I told him.

"What?"

I smiled over at him, as he was now sitting down beside me. "I haven't smoked in a really long time."

He smiled widely and hugged me suddenly. "Baby, that's great. Since we found out?"

We had forgotten that Catharine was still in the room, and she had grown curious. "Since you found out what?"

I nodded for Greg to tell her. "We haven't told anyone yet, but Siv's three months pregnant."

"I knew something was different about you!"

I just laughed at her; sometimes Catharine could be a little outrageous. I got down to business right then and there, reviewing what we knew about the crime scene we had surveyed. It had been a massacre, not something that I ever wanted to see again. An entire family of 6 were brutally murdered in their own home, all signs of evidence was throughout but no one to question about the on goings, no survivors, no witnesses and most importantly no suspects. If they weren't in the system, this was easily going to be a cold case, and one that I wouldn't be overtly happy about. Despite this heavy burden of such a case, the letter that had come in the mail was still in the back of my mind, but since no others had arrived I thought it was safe not to worry Greg about it. He was already extremely protective around me because of my pregnancy, and I didn't need him to get any worse.


	6. Chapter 6:secrets revealed

I walked the grid in the bedroom shortly after the coroner had taken the body from the room. Greg was busy dusting any surfaces for prints, while I followed the blood spatter that had collected from the bed to the doorway. Warrick was busy investigating the compartments of the bedside table, and the clink of metal brought my attention to what he was doing. I shot at look at Greg who was only smirking at the metal handcuffs that Warrick was dangling from his fingers. I shook my head, and turned my attention back to surveying the floor for any other evidence besides the blood. Greg however wasn't done making any comments.

"Hey Warrick, I think you found her naughty drawer."

Warrick laughed, but packaged the item as evidence anyway, though I didn't think it was linked to this crime. I bent down into a pool of blood and spotted a hint of a color other than red inside the pool. With my tweezers I picked up an orange fiber, possibly from an article of clothing. I bagged the evidence, and went over my notes about the body to make certain I was thinking correctly. The victim wasn't wearing any orange clothing, so the fiber had to be from either the murderer or something in the house. Though, I found nothing in my notes about an article of orange colored clothing, and I was certain I hadn't seen anything.

I stood up and looked over at Greg who was still speaking with Warrick, not particularly about the case. "Sanders, why don't you get to work?"

He smirked at me, and I knew it was a bad idea to taunt him. "Hey Siv, why don't you have a pair of handcuffs?"

I sighed, as I began photographing the spatter, walking out into the hallway, as I got further along in the frames. I called out to him into the room, "Because Greg, I'm married to you!"

I could hear Warrick laugh at him, and then I knew that the boys had gotten back to work. The victim had been a young woman in her twenties who lived alone and there were no signs of a boyfriend. Even so, she had been lying on the bed when the call came in, stabbed in the chest and possibly strangled. Her neighbor had called it in, when she noticed that the vic hadn't been in work for the past two days. Brass had her in custody at the moment, while the three of us began our investigation. I already had a hunch about her fate, she knew the attacker and even though there was no signs of a boyfriend, that didn't mean there wasn't one. A hidden relationship was better for motive, and I was pretty certain an affair or deception was involved in this case. It was pretty standard.

Once we were back at the lab, I sent the boys to drop off our evidence, as I was feeling extremely fatigued. Greg returned to the evaluation room, while Warrick did not. Greg told me that he had stopped by the break room to get a cup of coffee and talk to Nick. I began to look over my notes with Greg looking over my shoulder, and I let out a sigh. I felt his hands on my shoulder, and I turned to look up at him, bearing a concerned face.

"I'm fine Gregory." I told him.

He sat beside me, placing his hands on my stomach. "Baby, you know I just worry about you."

"I know, I think we better tell everyone now."

Grissom's voice from the doorway interrupted us. "Tell everyone what?"

Greg took my hand and led me out of the room. Confused Grissom followed us and we were glad that the whole graveyard shift of investigators was in the break room. Greg squeezed my hand and then cleared his throat. "Siv and I would like you all to know, as our colleagues, that we are adding an addition onto our family."

"You're pregnant? I didn't even notice." Nick replied.

I laughed. "Yeah, four months, some investigator you are Nicky."


	7. Chapter 7:lab work

I tapped my pencil on the desk, and let a sigh escape my mouth. An unfinished report sat in front of me opened in a manila folder. A pain shot through my abdomen, but I smiled and my hand rubbed the spot to calm the child growing within. I was sentenced to lab work and desk duty until my maternity leave began, and I was finding it increasingly boring. I set my pencil down and stretched my arms out, to relieve the tension in my muscles. Tonight Greg was out in the field investigating without me, and I missed being out there as well as being alongside my husband. Another kick alerted me that I needed to eat, so I moved out of my chair and started to make my way to the break room. I opened the refrigerator and took out the sandwich I had brought from home and proceeded to eat it.

I dropped my body weight onto the couch just as Grissom walked in. I watched him open the refrigerator and pulled out a container that I wasn't about to guess the contents. Knowing Grissom it was another one of his experiments. I shook my head at him and went back to my lunch.

"Are you bored yet?" He asked me.

I sighed. "Of course, I want to get back to the field, but I know with the little one I can't. I swear, I'm going to kill Greg."

"What did I do now?" My husband's voice sounded from the doorway.

"Impregnated me." I explained with a slight glare.

Grissom shook his head at us, and walked out of the room. Greg crossed the room and sat beside me on couch. He placed his hand on my stomach, and a grin spread across his face at his baby kicking harder in that spot. I tried to glare, but it didn't work, because I thought it meant our baby knew their father. "She knows who you are Greg."

He smiled and kissed my cheek. "So have we decided yet?"

I took a bite of my sandwich and nodded. "Yes, as much as you think it's a homage to Manson, it's not, I just like Marilyn for my little girl."

"You're already a protective mother."

I laughed, "yeah, who would ever figure me for that."

Greg laughed. "I did."

I finished up my lunch, and Greg helped me get up from my position on the couch. We headed into the evaluation room to start going over a theory for this case we were working on. The evidence was leading us to the victim's abusive boyfriend, but there was something about this male nurse that irked me. Finding his DNA at the crime scene allowed us to search his locker at work, which was where Greg had just come back from.

"So I think he did it." Greg told me.

"I know, the blood evidence is leading to him, but there's still no body and we have no way of knowing where it is until we question him. We can't charge him if there is no body or a live victim."

Greg nodded. "I'll bring him in for questioning."

"Can I do it? Come on Greg, you know I'm dying to get into the action."

He sighed. "I know sweetheart. How about we catch this guy together?"

"I can do that, now go talk to Brass I'll start writing the report for our next hypothesis."

A few days later Greg and I watched Brass and his boys take John the male nurse into custody as well as his female accomplice. I shook my head at our end results; I had not expected the outcome of this case. Greg was just as confused as I was.

"What possesses someone to fake their own death?" He asked when he was driving us back home.

I shrugged. "Unhappiness or not satisfied with their life, or in her case running away from the man that hurt her most."

"Siv, you'd tell me if you were unhappy, right?"

"Of course Greg, I tell you everything."

That seemed to relieve him. "Good, because I don't think I could bear losing someone as amazing as you are."


	8. Chapter 8:Marilyn

Waking up in the late afternoon to watch my husband get out of bed and gather his things for work was torture. Greg smiled at me, and kissed my forehead while I still lay in bed. I was glad to be giving him his first child, but I missed my work so much. And ever since Sara took off, we have been short-staffed and in need of investigators. What made things worse was that Greg almost always worked double-shifts and was barely ever home when I wanted him there. It was tough, but with the connection we had I knew we could deal with it and we did. Greg was so serious about his work, even though he can say the most inappropriate comments at times. Being married to him, I've learned that is his mechanism to cope with the horrors we see everyday in the crimes we investigate. I had to admit I had to admire him for being an optimist, for I always saw the negative aspects of life. I was glad to have him bring me toward the glorious light.

I stretched my arms above my head and let out a yawn. I heard the bedroom door creak and Greg enter already having his kit and vest in hand. I smiled at him and sat up. He walked towards the bed, and leaned over to kiss my forehead and than my watermelon sized stomach. I felt a light kick, our daughter's way of alerting me that she was awake and healthy. Greg kissed me softly, a hand cupping my face; "You'll be back out there soon Siv. Don't get into too much trouble while I'm gone sweetheart."

I smirked at him. "Oh, I'll just have to throw a party then."

Greg shook his head. "I knew there was a reason I married you."

I hit him playfully. "Hey! Be nice to the girl you impregnated, she can castrate you."

He laughed and rushed out. I lay in bed for a few minutes longer before hearing Greg leave the driveway in his car. I got up and began what I called my daily chores. Being home gave me the time to clean up around the house, and sometimes I got a hold of my brother Aksel to speak with him for a little bit. It was nice to hear his voice, when I knew I didn't see him all that much. Sometimes I needed him to act as the father I no longer had, and he was pretty good at doing that.

I felt like something was different about today, and it wasn't just my husband being away from the house. By the time I realized what was going on, I already had Greg on the phone and was screaming obscenities into his ear. It didn't take him terribly long to figure out what was going on with me. Lucky for us, Grissom had been lenient on Greg skipping out on work on account of the fact that I was going into labor. Greg had frequently acted as the son Grissom never had, due to him being the youngest member on the team and because he could act extremely immature at inappropriate times. I believed that's what he was there for, to be the comic relief for us all in this job where death was all around us.

By the time Greg arrived, I was in a fitful state and it took all he had to be patient with me. I was just glad to be at the hospital when we finally did, because this baby Sanders was difficult enough. As much as I was currently in pain from my daughter wanting to be born, I just had that instinct that told me it would all be better when she was finally in my arms. That may have also been because Greg kept reassuring me that everything was going to be all right and that he was with me til the very end. He told me that soon we'd be that family that he always wanted, and I knew in that moment that he was going to take care of me for as long as I still had a breath of life inside me.

I have to admit I don't remember much of what came out of my mouth while I was laying in that hospital bed going through the most excruciating pain I had felt in my entire life. I do know that whatever I said to Greg, he knew it was in the heat of the moment and not my true feelings on the matter. I had been right, for when it was all over and I was holding that little bundle in my arms, it was the best feeling in the world. I was sore and hyped up on drugs, but none of that mattered because Greg and I finally had our little Marilyn with us. I looked up at my husband with a smile, and held out his daughter to him. I laid back exhausted and just watched Greg with his daughter. Just the way he held her so firmly, as to not break her or drop her, told me that he was going to overly protective of his little girl and with the job we had I honestly wouldn't blame him. It was a rough world out there to be raising children, but I felt confident that our child would be safe.

Greg smiled at me again. "You want another now?"

I glared at him. "Don't even say that."

He laughed. "I was just kidding. Siv, she looks just like you and I think she's gonna be a little blondie."

I shook my head at him. "Whatever you say baby."

A nurse came in, to take our baby into her room to be kept on observation for the night. Greg didn't want to leave but, I bid him farewell, at least I think I did. He leaned down and kissed my temple. "I'm going back to the lab, I'll tell everyone the good news and I'll be back when my shifts over."

I nodded. "Okay honey, I'll see you later then. Oh, call Papa Olaf, he'll want to know about his great-granddaughter."

After a hellish night in the hospital I was glad to see my exhausted, sleep deprived husband arrive with my clothes in the bag slung over his shoulder and our daughter in her carrier. Thankfully she was asleep, which meant I could get some sleep. I dressed as quickly as possible and sat in the back seat of the car to look over my baby, so that she would be okay the entire way home. I did this despite her safely buckled into her car seat. Greg was just as protective as I was, so he didn't think it was weird. When I had went upstairs to put Marilyn in her crib, he had gotten the mail and I hadn't even thought about what could have been in it. I was much too preoccupied with my baby girl's well being.

I heard the rush of footsteps on the stairs and Greg swung open the nursery door. I glared at the door, for the sound had awoken Marilyn who had begun to cry. I pick her up and rocked her gently to lure her back to sleep, but whatever was wrong with Greg bothered her. I shushed him, but my eyes darted to the envelope in his hands and I knew my secrets had gone on to far.

"Siv…"

"Shush! Greg, calm down, you're frightening Marilyn." I snapped and then my attention went to the baby in my arms. "Shush Marilyn baby, Daddy's just a little upset about something, don't worry." I rocked her further and was able to get her back into a restful state, though I knew she would wake repeatedly through the night.

I walked out of the nursery with Greg followed behind me. I shut the door quietly and followed him down the stairs and to the dinning room. I pulled a chair from out of the table, and sat in it from exhaustion. "Greg, what's wrong?"

He pulled the contents of the envelope out, and laid out the photos in front of me. All were of Greg and I together, coming home from work, on dates, walking out the lab and even one this morning with Marilyn in tow. These letters were worse then I had thought, and some of those pictures were before we started seeing each other. It was too weird.

"Okay, I've been getting letters telling me to stay away from you. I figured it was an angry girlfriend, and I only got two so I forgot about it. But what can we do about this?"

A dark shadowed past over his face. "We've going to tell Brass and find out who is doing this, no one is ever going to harm my wife or child."


	9. Chapter 9:back to work

Despite my regards that the pictures sent to us wasn't something to be all that concerned about, Greg went ahead and told Brass. Honestly it could have just been Nick trying to get back at Greg for all the pranks he had done to the older man over the years. Though there was that voice in the back of my head that kept telling me to be worrying. I knew Greg was, especially since I was still on maternity leave taking care of Marilyn while Greg was constantly back and forth at work. I'd admit I was a little jealous of my husband, because he got to go out there and investigate while I stayed at home with our baby. I loved having Marilyn, and she was a quiet and good baby, I was just anxious to go back to work.

I sat at the kitchen table nursing a cup of coffee, and running a hand over my tired face. Greg was due home any minute and Marilyn kept on waking up every fifteen minutes. I had done everything to get her back to sleep, but nothing was working. I feed her, changed her, and sung to her and anything that I could think of. Although I got her to sleep, she kept on waking back up and I was at my wit's end trying to get her to stay asleep. I knew it was going to be another long night and I really wish that Greg would get home in the next few minutes. As on cue, the front door opened and I heard Greg's footsteps rush up the steps at Marilyn waking up yet again. I took another sip of my coffee and then dragged myself to my feet and drugged up the steps. The sound of silence was music to my ears, and I smile painted across my face at seeing Greg putting his daughter to sleep.

I watched him tiptoe out of the room and close the door as quietly as possible. He jumped at the sight of me standing a few feet in front of him, but then smiled. He advanced to me and wrapped his arms around me. I giggled at the sensation of his lips on my neck, and he silence me with an innocent kiss on the lips. "Are you alright?"

I nodded, and pulled his arm along with me to our bedroom. "I'm as well as to be expected, but your daughter would not stay asleep tonight."

A grin spread across his face. "I think she was just waiting for Daddy to come home, and make sure his two girls were safe."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Okay Sanders"

He kissed my cheek and began to undress for bed. I had already changed into sleeping clothes and sat on the bed. "Did you have an alright night at work?"

He nodded, and then slid into bed next to me. "I had a B&E that should be easy, just waiting on fingerprints to come back, I'll check that tomorrow but the DNA from a blood drop by the kitchen window got a hit from CODIS."

"That's good. I miss work, I really just wanna go back."

He kissed my cheek, "I know baby, and you'll get back to it soon."

"Yeah, I hope so."

Stepping into the familiar grey room, a smile spread across my face at the locker that I had not seen in longer than I could remember. Greg didn't know I was here, but he'd find out soon even though I knew Grissom wasn't going to give me a case right now. It might have been too soon to leave Marilyn in the care of another, and I dreaded to do so but I left her in good hands. At five months she was already starting to develop unique characteristics that her father and I both shared. It was such a relief to open my locker and see my vest in there just waiting for me. I was so thrilled that I was back at work that I hadn't heard the footsteps walk into the locker room.

"Siv, what are you doing here?" Greg's annoyed voice sounded.

I smiled at him. "I needed to get back to work."

"What about Marilyn? Did you leave her with a last minute babysitter, don't you know what happened to Nick—"

"Greg, calm down, I took her to Papa Olaf."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "You went all the way to Papa's?"

I nodded. "No one else is gonna take care of my baby while I'm working. So what I'm doing today?"

"Processing Documents with Catharine. It's good to have you back sweetheart."

I smiled. "It's great to be back."


	10. Chapter 10:conflicts

I let out a sigh and proceeded to bang my head on the glass table of the break room. This case was too much, as was my life becoming to be as well. A young woman was found in the icebox of a sleazy motel, no blood was found in the wound but a lot of water was in the lungs, drowning. I was skeptical and was still leaning towards strangulation due to the ligature marks on her neck. She was near the bottom of the icebox, so I was thinking she drowned post-mortem even if Doc. Robbins medically said it was death by drowning. That's what was frustrating me, because maybe she really did drown but there was an attempted strangulation. I fought with Warrick tooth and nail about it.

"You're gonna break the table you know." Catharine's voice pulled me out of my self-abuse.

I snorted. "It wouldn't really matter to me."

She laughed and sat next to me, sliding a steaming cup of coffee my way. "So I hear you and Warrick aren't seeing eye to eye."

I nodded and took a sip of the coffee; it was Greg's brew, thank god because what the lab provided sucked. "I just think we should look at all the possible ways of her death, but he doesn't think it matters that much, we know she drowned. But Catharine, the marks on her neck suggest that she was meant to be killed and if the murderer was unsuccessful in strangling her than maybe shoving her in the ice box and pouring ice on top was plan B. Plus, there's no blood, and fingerprints on the box are smudged partials and we probably won't come up with anything."

"That's not it, is it?"

I sighed yet again. "How do you do it Cath? Raise your daughter and have such a demanding job?"

She shrugged. "I miss out on a lot with Lindsay, but I try my best to do everything I can. You just have to find a balance. Is everything alright with you and Greg?"

I nodded. "Of course, Greg is such an amazing guy. He's really protective of Marilyn too, it's cute."

Catharine smiled at me. "I knew you'd make him happy."

"Listen, I think I'm gonna head out. I have no idea where my husband is, but I have to go home so his mother doesn't have a long drive home. I think his family is considering moving closer, so they're not so far away."

"Hey Siv, you're going to be fine, all three of you will be."

I smiled at her and departed to the locker room where I found Greg preparing to leave. I pulled my hair out of its ponytail and put my work stuff into my locker before he noticed. "Hey are you alright?"

I nodded. "I just wanna go home."

Greg smiled. "Me too."

Upon arriving back to our house, Greg practically bolted inside to see his little girl as I had driven home. I smirked at him, but took my time getting out of the car and inside. I bid my farewell to my mother-in-law, who gave me a tight, hug and kiss on the cheek and then went on her long drive home. I could hear Greg in the nursery singing some song to our daughter, in hopes to put her to sleep, while I sifted through the mail. My breath hitched at the sight of a familiar unmarked letter, and not thinking of it as evidence I opened it to reveal at least five pictures of Greg and I, and they were much different than the last letter. These pictures were of us having sex, and now it had gotten too personal. Greg was right to worry, when someone was obviously stalking us and telling me to stay away from him. What kind of person stalks another and takes pictures of them having sex with their wife? Better yet, how the hell did they get pictures like this?

"Siv, what's wrong?" Greg's voice behind me asked.

I handed him the slip of paper I had just found in the letter, but didn't show him the photos yet. He read it aloud. "Stay away from him bitch, or you'll be sorry."

"They took photos of us…"

"Again?"

"It's worse this time." I told him and handed him the stack.

Greg looked appalled that someone would go to such lengths to stalk us, in hopes to break our marriage. Neither of us could think of anyone that would do this, and it frustrated the hell out of us. Greg was pissed and I think he was thinking firstly of Marilyn and it would kill him if something happened to our baby; he was already so overtly protective of her.

"Siv, I'm taking this to the lab."

"No you're not, they don't need to know about our married life."

"Look, I'll hand it over to Grissom and Brass, I'll even print it myself if need be, but no one is ever going to hurt you or our baby. I love you so much Siv, I couldn't bare to lose you."

As pissed as I was about his decision, even if I said no, I knew he'd do it anyway. I really didn't want anyone at the lab being able to see my private life on display, but this was obviously not something either of us could help. Besides Greg was so adamant to resolve this and the way he told me how much he loved me and wanted to protect myself and Marilyn made me melt. Sometimes I think Greg Sanders was far too good to me by husband. "Okay, you're right. And I love you too, you know that right?"

A smiled crossed his face and he pulled me in a slow and sensuous kiss. "Of course, sweetheart."


	11. Chapter 11:resolutions

I had been in the process of leaving the house for work with Greg following behind me after saying goodbye to our daughter, when my phone ran. Brass rang and told the both of us to come down to the police station as soon as possible, but he didn't specify as of why. I had a feeling it had to do with whomever was stalking Greg and threatening my life, so we drove as fast as legally allowed to the police station to find out what was going on. Brass was there to meet us, and he had the smug look smeared across his face, the one that he usually had when he nailed the right guy in a case. He lead us into his office where we could talk in private.

I took a seat quickly, as did Greg, whom immediately slipped his hand into mine. "Brass, what's going on?"

Brass rifled through some paperwork on his desk. "Do you know a Melissa Clark?"

Greg furrowed his brows, but then his face looked as if the light bulb had gone off in his head. "Yeah, We dated briefly, but I didn't feel like we clicked."

"Her prints and DNA were lifted from the envelopes and photos you gave to us." Brass told us.

Now I was even more confused. "How were you able to match them to this Melissa Clark?"

"She's a cop." Greg and Brass answered at the same time.

"Are you kidding me? What the hell is wrong with people these days?"

Greg squeezed my hand. "Brass, I want to file a restraining order against lieutenant Clark, effective immediately."

Brass nodded. "I don't blame you. And Siv, stop worrying I can see that motherly worry in your eyes. You, your husband and your daughter have nothing to fear."

I took a sigh at the news I was hearing from the older woman on the phone. Greg had gone into work early and I was called in to help out when it was my night off. I had originally told his mother that I didn't need her to baby-it Marilyn, so now I was stuck with no baby-sitter. I ran my hand through the hair that I cut off from having my daughter pull at it constantly. Greg didn't know yet, I cut it in the bathroom after he left and when Marilyn was sleeping. Now she was awake and wanted my attention, when I needed to head to lab. I rocked Marilyn and shushed her softly to calm her now, which she complied to and I was able to lull her back to sleep. I managed to get her into the car with me and into her car seat sound asleep. I was thankful of that, and began my trek to my place of work where the evidence and dead bodies awaited me.

It was rather unusual for me to show up at work, clock in with my daughter in her carrier and my hair now cropped shorter than I ever had it in my life. By the time I reached the break room Marilyn was waking up and I pulled her out of the carrier and held her to me, but she wanted to explore. I sighed as she fussed and wished her father were here to calm her.

"Is that my little girl?" I heard Greg ask and take his daughter from my arms. She was definitely daddy's little girl, because as soon as she was in Greg's arms she was content. I sighed.

Greg looked over me and did a double take. "Why did you cut off all your hair?"

I glared over at him. "Because your daughter likes to pull it."

He bent down and kissed my forehead. "I'm sorry you got pulled away from your night off."

"It's not you're fault. But I can't get your mom to watch her."

"It's alright, I think she'll be fine if we leave her with Archie. You remember Uncle Archie, don't you Mar?"

I smiled at him, Greg was so adorable with our child and I knew that things were going to work out. We had nothing to worry about this crazed woman stalking us, because it was over now. Watching Greg for those few minutes with our daughter, I knew that getting out of New York was the best thing for me. Who knows what would have happened had I not found Greg. For he was the best thing that ever happened to me. I had a good I loved, a husband who loved me and I had a family now.


End file.
